familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Peter Robinson (1697-1785)
}} Biography Peter Robinson, Jr., fourth child and second son of Peter Robinson, Sr. and first child by second wife Experience Lumbert, b. Dec. 7, 1696 at Tisbury on Martha's Vineyard (Dukes County), Mass. He d. Mar. 22, 1785 at Windham, Conn., Æ. 89. On June 20, 1725 at Windham, Conn., Peter m. Ruth Fuller, dau. of Sgt. Samuel Fuller, Jr. and Elizabeth Thacher, b. Apr. 12, 1706 at Mansfield, Conn. She d. of record Jan. 9, 1795 at Windham, "in the 89th year of her age" (i.e., Æ 89). Her gravestone, if she had one, cannot be located but she is likely interred to the right hand of her husband in an unmarked grave; to the left hand of Peter is the grave of his dau.-in-law, wife of son Peter Robinson, 3rd. Ruth (Fuller) Robinson was the gr.gr. granddau. of Edward Fuller who arrived at Plymouth, Mass. in 1620 aboard the Mayflower. Gravestone Inscription: In Memory of Mr. Peter Robinfon Who Departed This Life March ye 22d 1785 in the 89th year of his age. Cut by Lebbeus Kimball At the bottom of Peter's gravestone is the name of the mason who cut the inscription - Lebbeus Kimball. And he may be a relative of his daughter in law. Marriage and Family Peter and Ruth had twelve children; eleven married and left descendants. The eldest four children were named for one of their grandparents. The children, all born of record at Windham, Conn., are: # Samuel Robinson (1726-1792) - Samuel Robinson, b. July 6, 1726 and named for his deceased maternal grandfather Sgt. Samuel Fuller; m. Sarah Kimball; # Experience Robinson (1728-1807) - b. Apr. 22, 1728 and named for his paternal grandmother. In the record of his baptism June 9, 1728 at the First Cong. Chh. of Windham, he is listed as being the dau. of his parents, suggesting he was baptised by sprinkling versus partial submersion, else his actual gender would have been more notable. He m. Zerviah Palmer; # Peter Robinson (1730-1778) - 3rd, namesake of his father and grandfather, b. May 19, 1730; m. 1) Abigail Palmer (see her gravestone); m. 2) Sarah West from Tolland, Conn., who probably was the widow Sarah (Strong) West. # Elizabeth Robinson (1732-1812) - named for her then living maternal grandmother, b. Nov. 6, 1732; m. John French of Norwich, Conn. and both purportedly died at Rutland, VT in 1812 and 1813, respectively. # Jacob Robinson (1734-1800) - b. Aug. 14, 1734; m. Anna Tracy; # Nathan Robinson (1736-1804) - b. July 19, 1736; m. Jerusha Palmer; # Abner Robinson (1738-1815) - Capt. Abner Robinson, b. Feb. 22, 1737/38; m. Mehitable Palmer; # Ruth Robinson (1740-1791) - b. Dec. 14, 1740; m. as his second wife, William Cushman. Ruth purportedly d. at Brooklyn, Conn. in 1791. Thereafter Ruth's cousin Anne, dau. of Ens. Thomas Robinson, was the 3rd wife of William Cushman. # Eliab Robinson (1742-1836) - b. Aug. 22, 1742; m. Lucy Champion Richardson; both died at Pittsford, VT in the 1830s. # Rachel Robinson (1744-1828) - b. Mar. 30, 1744; m. as his second wife Cornelius Colburn (q.v., Coburn); they were living at Lisbon, Conn. in the 1790, 1800 and 1810 censuses but died at Rome, NY in the 1820s, where Rachel's two sons were then residing. # Bathsheba Robinson (1746-1824) - b. July 31, 1746; d. unmarried at Windham Sept. 8, 1824. # Joshua Robinson (1748-1834)Capt. Joshua Robinson, b. Sept. 24, 1748; m. 1) Sybil Webb (see her g.s.); m. 2) Chloe Griggs. References * Peter Robinson Jr - FindAGrave Memorial #43471211